1. Field of Disclosure
The present invention relates to a cutting method of a liquid crystal panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, displays visually processing and displaying a large amount of information have been quickly developed according to advances of the information age, and in response to this trend, various flat panel displays have been developed and spotlighted.
As examples of the flat panel displays, there are a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display (FED), and an electroluminescent display (ELD), and these flat panel displays having excellent characteristics such as thinness, light weight, and low power consumption have thus replaced the existing cathode ray tube.
Among them, particularly, the liquid crystal display has a large contrast ratio, is suitable for motion picture display, and has low power consumption, thereby being activated in various fields such as for a laptop, a monitor, and a TV. An image realization principle thereof uses optical anisotropy of the liquid crystal and a polarization property, and in this case, the liquid crystal has a molecular structure that is elongated and the arrangement thereof has a directional property as the optical anisotropy and the polarization property such that the molecular alignment direction is changed according to the magnitude of an electric field in which the liquid crystal is disposed.
That is, the general liquid crystal display has a liquid crystal panel including first and second substrates formed with an array layer for liquid crystal driving, a color filter layer for color realization, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first and second substrates as essential constituent elements, and changes the arrangement direction of the liquid crystal molecules by the electric field therein, thereby generating a transmittance difference.
The transmittance difference of the liquid crystal panel is reflected with a color combination of the color filters through light of a backlight disposed at a rear surface of the liquid crystal panel, thereby being displayed with a color image shape.
Here, a manufacturing process of the general liquid crystal display is classified into a substrate manufacturing process to obtain the first and second substrates, a cell process to complete the liquid crystal panel, and a module process of integrating the liquid crystal panel and the backlight.
Among them, the cell process is generally executed for first and second large-area substrates in which a plurality of cell regions are divided for each position for an effect of process shortening or yield improvement.
Accordingly, in the substrate manufacturing process, for each of the first and second large-area substrates, thin film positioning, a photo-lithography process, an etching step, and the like are repeated several times to realize pixels and thin film transistors for each cell region.
In this case, in the cell process, a sealant for substrate combination is formed at the cell region of one among the first and second large-area substrates and the two substrates are combined to face to each other via the liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween, and then cutting is performed for each cell region to obtain a plurality of liquid crystal panels.
The cutting process of cutting the large-area substrate into a plurality of unit substrates is realized through a substrate cutting system using a scribing device as a separate cutting system.
The substrate cutting system may use a scribing unit to form a scratch of a line shape by scribing the substrate for each cell region by using a wheel and a breaking unit substantially cutting the large-area substrate to form a plurality of unit substrates.
On the other hand, recently, the display device has been actively applied to a personal portable electronic device such as a mobile phone, a PDA as well as a TV or a monitor, and in the case of the small display device, it is required to form the display region to be enlarged and a bezel region as a non-display region to be small as well as to have low weight and a thin thickness.
Accordingly, in the cutting process of cutting the large-area substrate into a plurality of unit substrates, the liquid crystal panel must be designed and cut to realize the low weight, the thin thickness, and the narrow bezel of the liquid crystal display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.